User talk:Zawazambe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Thanks Thanks for fixing my pic on Zen's page =) RozeluxeMeitzen 15:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 'May i ask you something ' i am wondering,currently i am looking for someone to be an enemy or an ally of the Mori Clan. what i am asking is would you be intrested in doing something with that,if you wouldn't i totally understand. The last thing May you take a look and see some of my charatcers and see what you think of them. The one i am mostly worried about Yoshitsugu Mori. i am open to any ideas or stroylines and such. so reply back when you ever you get the time thank you very much (Sentonara 03:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) 'Re:May i ask you something' ok thank you anyway but may i atleast ask you one thing may you please take a look at Yoshitsugu Mori. then maybe tell me what you think of him if you don't want to its ok tho thank you very much (Sentonara 03:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) 'I fixed up Yoshitsugu ' i have fixed up with the things i moved his personality and appearance gave more detial and stuff. re did his whole history. so maybe when you get the change could you look over it and see whatcha think. I do think my better changes are going to make him a better character thank you very much (Sentonara 01:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC)) Re:Improvement hey i like it and thanks for whatcha did. i think between Yoshitsugu and Kiyomasa they are my two greatest works,i will work on the other members but to busy with those two lol. with kiyomasa i kinda set him up in the same formate. so if you want to look at him. and again thank you very much i hope that one day maybe that some of the others will look at Yoshitsugu and the mori clan,then like them. (Sentonara 01:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC)) No, but my friend did and yes he is epic. Btw thanks c: I'm going to commence writing the artcle tomorrow.Tenryu25 22:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) hello would you like to RP with me? Grizzaka 22:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll be using my character named Tommy Aguilar. Grizzaka 01:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) are you still intrested in doing an RP with me? Grizzaka 02:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) hey so ready to do the RP or what? Grizzaka 18:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Like yourself i am itching to try out my new character Saigo Murakami in battle, so let me know. Like Hyosube he too was the Captain of the 11th Division, he also served in the 9th division. So for two ex-captains to fight it out would be and interestig sparring match. No problem, set it up.......--Zaraikou 15:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry its been a while, so kind of rusty, thanks........--Zaraikou 16:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ah sorry about that kinda forgot i'll re-write it now.......--Zaraikou 18:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well i dodged the attack to the abdomen, so let’s just say that Saigo has a chest slash injury and slight burns on his hand, and Hyosube has a back slash wound......Sorry for any inconvenience.....--Zaraikou 19:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Now this is a bit of a problem, why didn't you voice your concerns sooner, alright i'll not use the Bakkoto in this match but you have to meet me half way here, you attacked Saigo with two techniques Kōsoku and Fu, the way i see it you either give me my spiritual power or let me keep my mobility, this way it seems fair, since for your last post Saigo is bound, restrained, and can't use his spiritual energy anymore, and on top of that somehow Hyosube got all his spiritual energy back even after using two Shunkiri, and since Saigo can't do anything at this point, he is as good as dead, so let me know........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 20:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I see, I misunderstood your Zanpakuto's abilities, sorry for the inconvience, I've been making such Noobish mistakes, i don't know what to say, I hope you accept my apology, and continue RPing with me........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 21:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks Thanks for fixing the capitals. My keyboard sometimes won't put them right, and it drives me nuts sometimes. Anyway, thanks again. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Late Reply Sure you can start the story. For some reason it helps me decide what kind of...method or way I'd like to construct the story from Kenshin's side and his reasons for being there in the first place. It also gives me an idea of the pacing you'd like to take too. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it, I know the feeling. Doing more than two RPs can be quite overwhelming, so yeah we can reschedule, thats fine. Just let me know when you have the time. I'll be looking forward to reading the RPs you're doing now though. And thanks, I enjoy your articles as well. They're very high quality pieces of work. Oh and enjoy Katanagatari, its got one doozy of an ending. A few characters helped to inspire some of Kenshin's abilities too. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ADA has been something I've been meaning to create for awhile now. I'll start using my Quincy more in RP's given that I enjoy the new personality he has (to make him different from others), and the fact that unlike other Quincy on this site, uses his intellect to help further his own powers than rely on becoming a hybrid of sorts. I'll be adding more info on her later. I also figure that she's probably the only one of her kind on the site too, who would have thought to make an artifical Zanpakutou huh? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if you're schedule has cleared or whatnot, but if you're still interested, I'd love to have that RP battle with Hyosube against my character Kenshin. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, in that case...would you mind if I used my character Ishida Ryuichi? I've revised him, much like what you did for your character, and I'm dyin to try him out. I'd like to do a few RPs with him, before I introduce the...training arc where he learns to use the Quincy Final Form as his version of....Bankai. And thats just the beginning! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've started the fic, its called Artificial Insanity. I purposely left what my guy was hunting down ambiguous. This way your character could either be his quarry, or he could simply be interrupting his search. Whatever works right? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright man, your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I'm also taking this opportunity to explore the interactions between Ryuichi and ADA. I'm finding them....amusing to say the least. Anyway hope you enjoy my post and its your turn. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I hope you get the reference I slipped in there. Your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ...um..you do realize that Ryuichi is firing "spirit bullets/arrows" and not actual bullets right? Well I may have to clarify that in his powers and abilities. But yeah I dont actual bullets just compressed spiritual energy. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late reply on the RP, but I am a bit unsure of how to respond to your attack. Are you firing x10 of your enhanced bala or are there any other augments going on I'm not aware of? I wasnt sure if the attack is homing, an AOE or what. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, whenever you have the time, its your turn on the RP. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I can tell that you're busy with things going on your life, just so you know, there's no rush. Like I said before, whenever you get the time, its your post. Oh...and...sorry if I'm being...forceful, but Ryuichi seems like the type to perform..experiments of this nature. Albiet it is good intentioned, even if it is a bit wrong. He does want to help to Keigai...find some means of regaining his sanity. I doubt it'd happen in a single RP, but whether you considered this or not, it could be an interesting avenue for you to pursue later on. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ahh no problem man. It happens to the best of us. And no its fine, we dont have to continue the RP if you're not interested. I appreciate the thought, but you're more than welcome to end it any time. I did have fun though and it did give me a few pointers for Ryuichi at least. If you dont mind my asking, any particular reason Bleach is waning for you these days? And if possible what else has taken your interest? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I can understand, though Naruto for me has gone off the deep end. I'm fairly disappointed with the excessive "friendship" theme going on, like they're just tossing everything that makes them shinobi right out the window. I love the world though, it has plenty of potential (at least pre-fourth-great-shinobi-war). I tried to create something interesting, with my character Kenshin Yagami on the naruto fanon. But I'm not exactly sure as to whats going on, over at the NF, and the possibilities for RPs over there seem bleak at least for me. Everyone's already got established stories, and none of mine coincide with anyone elses, so RPing is at best difficult, at worst, impossible. But good luck all the same. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) HAZAA!!! The battle continues!!! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I hope you dont mind, but if its alright with you, I'd like to use this opportunity to test out a new power I was tinkering with for Ryuichi. See, although he has the Sanrei Glove, and is able to NOT enter the Quincy Final Form, I havent gotten around to stating out a...pseudo-final form as of yet. Given that his chances of winning went right out the window, the boost this form should be enough to make the battle at least challenging. --- 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Glad to see you RPing on the Bleach wiki again, also glad I was able to finish the RP with Ryuichi. I think it'd be interesting if Kusagi and Ryuichi got together and did a few missions or stories together. Both are very interesting characters, though I cant help but feel that Kusagi seems...inspired by Ryuichi to some degree. Regardless, I'm happy someone else is willing to break from the mold. Anyways, good RP man. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey ^w^ Thanks man~ ( 天竜 (Tenryū) 18:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ) Defense Devil =) Hahaha yup! I'm glad someone else is able to pick up on that =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Favor Idk if you know how but could you fix my talk page please? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) When I try to edit my page the coding is different from usual. Sorry I should have made that more clear. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 11:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ling Yao Yeah, I guess I'll change the name, thank you for telling me.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 03:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I've changed it, I hope you don't mind now.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 03:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, by the way you are an amazing editor, I love your work.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- Yes. Thank you for pointing out something everyone is clearly aware of. I take it you didndt get what I meant by it.. what I mean is that you are free to do as you please, just as one is able to add to a talk page, one has the free will to take away if they find what someone else has said to be vulgar or attacking them in any way. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool thanks pal. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Fanon If you would be so kind as to remind me to pay a visit to NF tomorrow, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you. (: Pic Sora Hotoke while going through my pics I saw that this one might be one you might use for him. : The Twilight of Your Despair 06:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Translations Hiya, Baraggam. You seem to be getting rather strict on names recently, and I was just curious as to why. If you'd rather not talk about it (not that it's bad or anything), I'd understand. Also, I'd like to say good job on your characters as of recent. (: Very excellent articles you've made. Ciao~ :I see. Well, could you please enlighten me on the difference between katakana and hiragana? (I believe that's how it's spelled...) Apology Accepted. I am not that petty to hold grudges.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) To prove no remaining resenment I give you the offer to make a Souzou clan member the Royal Family as to make them requires my permission as well it is the Royal Family.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Not really but their not Shinigami/Hollows/Sozoshin etc their Kosumosukihaku and just create as you want I will let you know if there are things that need changing. But as for all the Royal family you can create anyone outside of the Four crone princes. Longwei, Kane, Junsui, and Kiyoshi. You can create one of their cousins. Or you can create the Former "King" before Kiyoshi. Just look at the page Souzou Clan and look at pic for the third pic it will show you why you may want to make him as I think that pic is from one of the FullMental series and you like Fullmental.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) When you character is finished enough for rp use. Want to have a small match between Kiyoshi and him? As a way to learn a bit about of their history and powers.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I not the best or worse I would say my best rp skills have rated 4 out of 5 stars and that has happened maybe once on here. Its my stories that are what people say are the best of my work. But one thing about the Kosumosukihaku their Zanpakuto have no inner spirit. Theirs are kind of like Arrancars but have more powers like Shinigami. Their Shikai release the swords powers and their Bankai is their Zanpakuto turning in Spiritual Power and entering their bodies normally changing their bodies but the increase of 5-10 times in powers are the same to Shinigami.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Mockingbird I know right! It dissapoints me to no end, the anime even makes it seem as though Yo is fairly attracted to Ganta and in the manga, its more of brotherly friendship. At least did good with Makina and her awesomeness =D Oh! Is it just me or is this last (terrible thing to do) chapter of Defense Devil taking FOREVER to come out? I've been waiting and nada yet. =/ [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 00:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. lol. At least I see see you're a fan of Ao No Exorcist as well...at least we have that to look foward to =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze]]'' ''[[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Rin-Okumura']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 00:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the compliments. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 01:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New species What you think of this species amatsuotome?: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Since you are good with names and could you get me these translations. divine way, divine magic, and divine power. I am renaming the Philosophy spell page to something else. And any translation that start with Shin, Kami, Amano would help.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) http://bffwgf.chatango.com if you ever want to talk to me or the gf members.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Apology Accepted I accept your apology, I was expecting people to respond harshly when I posted the message - I always accept apologies, Hohen, becomes it requires a whole lot of courage to admit that you were in the wrong. What really is the problem is not discrimination or anything else - Sei was very clumsy when he wrote the blog and all of his points were very vague which lead to alot of misunderstandings on our parts, which resulted in this whole civil war thingy. You see, from my perspective it seemed like he just wanted to ban all characters of a different orientation outright, meaning no possible future romances for my characters, lots of trouble in order to hide their sexuality as much as possible or risk getting banned: Which was why we called to arms, because obviously, most people misunderstood - Sei, while having the best of intentions, intentions of which I partially agree with; messed up tremendously and he was incapable of correcting it before it was too late. As I mentioned, his clumsy blog post split the whole community down the middle and created alot of chaos, the fact that the Administration has before done things which other users concidered annoyed only served to fuel the animosity, which quickly spiralled out of control. By the way, I was not offended by anything you said; and the comment about you being a so called homophobe didn't strike me as accurate at all :) - Sometimes, my friends become more twitchy when it comes to my Sexuality and possible homophobia than I am. --Njalm 23:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) --- Hohenheim, your a user I held a high degree of respect here, so it was very disappointing to see you "lose composure" like that, and from the tone of your writing, it seemed to be a very aggressive, even vindictive response. But you did apologize to Njalm, and for that I thank you for at being mature enough to recognize your faults and seek to reconcile them. With that outta the way, let bygones be bygones alright. In response to your own retorts, I will say this; *If that was not your intent, then I too will apologize for my assumptions. Given the context of the diaolgue, to me I thought it was an attack a friend, as opposed to a statement of fact. Anyways, we're now past this, but I would like to say this; One of the most difficult things to do is to be a leader. That is a fact. What's even harder is to remain not only unbiased, but civil, even in debates/arguments that arise. To maintain that sense of respect to another user, even if they push our buttons is one of the hardest things to do, but if you are in a position of leadership or have been, it is an absolute must. You must also shoulder the burden of blame, if those beneath you fail, because if you dont, and you see it as only their fault, then its inevitable that you believe all users to be a "threat". From my perspective that is what has happened here, and its evident by how the admins choose to respond to users, especially the GF, treating everyone not affiliated with them as a "threat". Which is funny because the policy bans groups, but by creating such a distinction of "us vs them", they unknowingly created their own "group". It doesnt have an official name, but its there. Anyways, I suppose I'm done talking about the blog, its finished and done with. Assuming you stay, I do hope that you can continue to have fun, because I'm going elsewhere. Until then, space cowboy. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL Thanks Hohen, but, one, it doesn't look like her, and two, her Fullbring is effectively any part of her body she chooses to change. Her hair is just the most common since...well, it looks cool 0w0. But thanks tho--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 00:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) >_< I see how it is. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey I kno how to get it on the wikia,i ment how do you get it in the info box template? sheo 18:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nvm i read your comment wrong xD thang for the help. sheo 18:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Allright i feel stupid know xD,but do i copy that exect imege png link you gave me into the section? Sorry for bugging you. sheo 18:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh i new i was over complicating something. sheo 18:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) allright so for exemple the imeges name was "ImagesCA9OKSXT.jpg" so i copy it intop the imege section and the picutre didn't pop up just the letter's i get the feeling im doing something wrong. Thanks for all the help by the way. sheo 18:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude your an effing live siver thank you :DD sheo 22:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Administration! I would like to, as the Head-Captain of the Policy & Standards Committee, welcome you all to the administration of this wiki. By clicking on that link I just gave you, you will see your rank on the administration, as well as a link to your project. As a member of the administration team, you are responsible for the duties listed on both the Policy & Standards Committee's page, as well as your individual project page. if you have any questions or require assistance, please let me know as soon as possible. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 19:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Steam Your Steam display name is Hohenheim. Your login name is probably different: can't help you with that. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 03:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hala beek ! :) Thanks for checking out , i need help with the translations tho , u know japanese to romaji and stuff . where can i translate a exact translation? :) Naruto75 22:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Thanks :) , really appreciate this . sorry one last thing , i wont bother u anymore after this :) the first section of my article , i cant edit it anymore , i wanna fix the names of the relatives , and i cant reach the info box template to edit it. can u tell me how to ? or just do it for me? :) the names are written in japanese way Uzuhaki Ayame , i wanna fix them to Ayame Uzuhaki. thank you ! sorry to bother u Hohenheim sama. Naruto75 22:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Drawings Hi there! I was wondering if you were the one that made your character Hyosuke's drawing? If so, do you take requests? King King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Kingie. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. Barragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. KingBarragan. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. King. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) What did you edit on my Sensō character, Hohenheim? Mangetsu20 18:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I won't do it again o-o... BTW, What did you edit on my character Sensō? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...I'll make sure not to do anything rash or anything that only Admins will do. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 22:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Plot and ideas... I was thinking...that maybe we could do a parallel story arc with Children of Izanami that I'm doing with Achrones, but its more involving the World of the Living and the Soul Society. I mean, there has to be OTHER things going on than just Yurei and Hueco Mundo, right? So maybe a Lieutenant or 3rd Seat is sent to investigate some strange incidents involving Quincy techniques or rumors of fluctuations of Spiritual Energy done by Quincy's....what do you think?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) O_o What Forum would that be? Fanfiction? I understand...it was my fault for not responding sooner xD lol! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Heyo Barr Hey there, been busy of late, but feeled like I could finally come back here after the drama of home and friends died down. I'm keeping low, don't feel like creating a ruckus, but I am glad my old roleplay pals are realizing I'm back on. How you been? Bombadcrowftw 15:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Pornz But no, not really. I don't need pornz. Me has that covered. <3 I've been busy, the usual. Holiday year for me with Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, then my birthday soon after that. Kinda stressed, got a gf, and back on wiki. That's the best summary I have so far. Bombadcrowftw 15:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... You can give me the summary of the events another day, :P. But yeah, seems some stuff has changed, don't have my opinions of it yet, but I'm getting back to work. And glad to see I still haz some allies about from back when. I thought you and Kou left, but no; you both just got different account names. XP. Bombadcrowftw 15:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving Nice to see you back man :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice Avatar, btw :) can't go wrong with L can you? XD So how have things been? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Been doing great! Got a raise not too long ago, I've been progressing nicely with this plot Achrones150 and I have been Roleplaying in. All in and all, pretty good :3 Interested in doing a Roleplay of our own? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I understand. Have a good weekend btw :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply, Thanksgiving. Oh yeah, total awesome-sauce-atude. But I see... XD Bombadcrowftw 16:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Drakéide How can I change it? Do I change the concept or the terms utilized? Davidchola2 19:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 I was also thinking, this is a kind of Modified Kido, can I consider change it into a Plan B the Kido thing?